The Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation awarded a grant to ICF International to fund the launch and maintenance of the Self-Sufficiency Research Clearinghouse (SSRC) as a strategic part of OPRE's goal - to build and disseminate knowledge about effective approaches to helping low-income children and families. The SSRC is a virtual portal of research on low-income families and vulnerable populations. It influences policy and practice in such areas as employment, education and training, and family self-sufficiency by improving access to field-tested, evidence-informed, and evidence-based program and policy strategies and by fostering professional connectivity among its targeted audiences. The SSRC's Web-based features include: (1)Online Library, (2) Original Resources (3) Social Media Presence, and (4) Webinar Series.